Una tarde en la cascada
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Miroku ha ido a la cascada para refrescarse del calor, Sango lo ha seguido... Y con ayuda de Hachi, un beso ha sucedido.


**Título:** Una tarde en la cascada

**Sumary:** Miroku ha ido a la cascada para refrescarse del calor, Sango lo ha seguido... Y con ayuda de Hachi, un beso ha sucedido.

**Ranking:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Quizás un poco de OoC.

**Cantidad de palabras:** **1,084**

**Disclamer:** InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

.

.

.

**Tarde en la cascada**

El sonido del agua era completamente relajante, justo lo que necesitaba antes de una meditación necesaria para olvidar ciertos detalles cotidianos. El joven hombre extendió una mano para alcanzar un suave goteo que caía por el costado derecho, obteniendo algunas gotas del agua fría en su mano.

Realizando lo mismo con la otra, esa misma agua la llevó a su rostro para empaparlo y deslizar el sudor de su piel. El objetivo era cargar con las ropas que pesaban más en el golpe directo de la cascada, como una especie de penitencia auto-impuesta, para expiar los malos pensamientos que sabía que cargaba desde que despertaba hasta el anochecer.

A veces con su carácter tan despreocupado y de libertino no daba la impresión de su verdadero ser, alguien maduro en quien siempre se podía confiar cuando fuera necesario. Pero no necesitaba que nadie conociera esa parte, más que la hermosa mujer que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos.

De largo cabello castaño, sus orbes llenos de tonalidades de la canela y el chocolate, toda una dulce delicia a contemplar. Con su cuerpo tan bien formado, pasando desde las moldeadas piernas hasta su abdomen plano y los brazos con músculos femeninamente desarrollados, Sango era su mujer ideal en todo sentido.

Unos pequeños crujidos lo alertaron, entreabriendo uno de sus ojos de azul profundo para observar una silueta familiar y tan entrañablemente adorable. El día estaba de lo más pesado, el Sol dando la mayor exposición de calor que podría irradiar. Todo a causa de lo más natural en estas fechas, la estación del verano desplazaba a la suave y fresca primavera. — ¿Acaso se baña de ese modo, excelencia?

—No sabía que tuvieras los mismos gustos que yo, mi querida Sango. —Sonrió picadamente, provocando un furioso sonrojo en la joven castaña. —Pero no tengas pena, adelante que hay sitio para dos. —Con una mano indicó un sitio junto a él, debajo de la corriente de la cascada. El calor sofocante estaba tentándola, pero conociendo a ese monje… era un duro debate en su interior.

—No los tengo monje pervertido, simplemente tuve… curiosidad. —Titubeó un poco, los rayos fuertes le obligaron a tapar su vista. Pero ella no lo deseaba. La musculosa figura del hombre de ojos azules era magnifica, las ropas del traje se enmarcaban a su cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, él seguía con los ojos cerrados, dándole una vista etérea ante los ojos castaños. —Se estaba tardando demasiado en este lugar…

—No quería volver ante el panorama. —La joven dejó salir una carcajada al recordar que por el mismo motivo ella lo había buscado. — ¿Siguen peleando? —Comentó de la manera más casual, buscando incitar una sonrisa en ella.

—No, Kagome lo mandó al suelo… o mejor dicho diez metros bajos tierra y luego llegó Kouga. —El monje se ladeó un poco, interesado en el tema. —Shippo y yo le sugerimos que fuera a dar un paseo con él para distraerse…

— ¿Es por es que huiste?

—Si —Llevó una mano a su frente, limpiando un poco de sudor. —No quiero ser la única víctima del mal humor de ese perro, ya que Shippo huyó con ellos. —Río un poco más, mientras que se sentaba en una roca resbalosa a las orillas de la refrescante agua. —En verdad hace mucho calor…

—En verdad, si lo deseas entra… —Disimuladamente prestó atención a los gestos de la castaña, que pasaba por la ira y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. No la culpaba, él no daba pie a buenas situaciones como para que no malinterpretara el ofrecimiento. —No haré nada Sango, no deseo estropear un momento a solas contigo… Hoy deseo un día sin ajenos a nosotros.

De nuevo su cara enrojeció al punto máximo, ese monje a veces era tan coherente que podría creerle. Seguía en su sitio, tranquilamente sonriendo, bueno, por un solo día le daría el beneficio de la duda. Sus pies descalzos se hundieron un poco más en la corriente, acercándose al pelinegro que no notaba sus movimientos. O eso creía ella.

Cada leve sonido era captado para poder imaginar a la mujer recorriendo con pasos simples y coquetos las corrientes contrarias del agua. De pronto sintió que el calor empezaba a irradiar con mayor fuerza, necesitaba adentrarse más en la cascada.

Ambos se hundieron en la suave corriente, que los arrastró hasta quedar pecho contra pecho, sin que fuera su intención, disfrutaba del roce entre ambos cuerpos. —Me dijo que no tenía pensado nada malo. —Comentó irónica la exterminadora de demonios, fulgurando destellos letales en sus orbes de canela. —Maldito mentiroso.

—En verdad no era mi intención Sanguito. —Sonrió nerviosamente, mientras la corriente los guiaba más cerca. —No lo entiendo…—Ladeó su rostro, buscando alguna causa posible. Pero el impacto de una ola inexplicable lo hizo apegarse más al cuerpo femenino, por instinto protector la abrazó con fuerza, buscando su confrontación para saber cuantas intenciones y deseos homicidas se reflejaban en ese rostro. —Perdón.

—Excelencia… —No pudo decir más, fue interrumpida por una nueva ola que la abalanzó contra los labios masculinos, irritándola por el contacto, pero deseando probar un poco más de la miel de sus labios.

—Sango, yo…

Y lo calló sin desear romper el momento. En la profundidad de sus ojos azules se reflejaban tantas palabras, promesas que aguardaban el momento correcto. Había una promesa entre ellos de esperar hasta el día final, pero nunca se había convencido tanto como en ese instante con sólo mirar sus luceros.

Lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos y sintió que el sentimiento de felicidad la embargaba. Devoró los labios de él con ímpetu desconocido, lo sintió algo tenso al inicio pero poco a poco se soltó y empezó a dominar la situación. Agradeciendo la temperatura fría del agua que calmara un poco del fulgurante calor que emergía de la unión de cuerpos.

Se separaron después de la falta de aire, se miraron intensamente. Y Sango comprendió que el amor era correspondido, porque esa sonrisa serena que siempre le regalaba llevaba más de lo que podía ver hasta ese instante. —Te amo, Sango.

—Lo amo, excelencia…

—Regresemos a la aldea, quiero ver quien muere en el combate de hoy. —Le sonsacó una sonrisa, asintiendo con gran seguridad. Era tan inmensamente feliz, que comprendía lo que ese beso quería decir, esperaría con dicha el momento en que por fin cumplieran su promesa.

—Apuesto que Kagome ganará…

—No estés tan segura, Inuyasha logra a veces cosas increíbles. —Sonrió de nuevo, mientas tomaba la mano femenina entre las suyas.

El camino rumbo a la aldea fue de lo más ameno que haya habido alguna vez. Por primera y sorprendente vez las manos del monje se mantuvieron entrelazadas a las de la exterminadora, sin atreverse a nada más.

A lo lejos un sonriente mapache saludaba discretamente a Miroku, quien le daba las gracias con esa expresión afable, el movimiento de las olas no era casualidad. Él mismo las había provocado, su joven señor necesitaba ayuda para dejar de ser tan degenerado, nunca hubiera esperado que su plan resultara mucho mejor de lo que pensó.

Miroku sentía algo renovado dentro de sí, sólo fue a la cascada para apaciguar un poco su calor y terminó siendo ayudado por el mapache a robarle un beso a su querida Sango. Todo en una tarde de verano. Definitivamente el verano sería su estación favorita.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**N/Kou: **OMG! Primer historia que escribo de un MirxSan y fue para un concurso, espero que no me haya quedado tan mala xD Dejen sus reviews si les gustó mi historia, onegai o voy a llorar *pone ojitos de cachorrita abandonada* ToT Siempre es solo una la que se anima a dejar si es one-short ¿doushite? Yo siempre dejo review y más si es un one-short :D Un beso de Galleta :D


End file.
